


Older

by EclipseTheCat13



Series: Monster Universe Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Francy gets irritated when people assume his age, His name isn't actually Francy it's Francis but that's just what Wolf does, I'm also bad at tags if you couldn't tell, I'm just trying to flesh out my characters at this point, Some angst, The dude he bit isn't at all involved in any major part of this universe, Vampires, Violence, i don't know what to call it, sort of an AU for the actual world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseTheCat13/pseuds/EclipseTheCat13
Summary: "Called Mr. I'm-A-Hundred-And-Twenty-Six a kid and got a bite out of his neck for it! Oh, the humanity!"
Series: Monster Universe Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938658





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to flesh out some of my characters so that I can figure out their personalities.

“Hey kid, watch where you’re going!” The man snapped at the kid with his hoodie pulled up over his face and earbuds in who’d just bumped into him. The older looking man stormed off, ignoring the look on the face of the boy. 

“ You'll regret that, ” the boy hissed at the man’s back. 

“What was that?” The man turned back around, glaring at him, taking in the pale, lightly freckled skin, red hair, and green eyes, barely illuminated by the many lights strung around the square for New Year’s. 

“Nothing at all, sir,” the boy smiled, flashing bright white teeth. 

“Good.” 

He watched the man walk away, before sighing and ducking through the crowded square to follow him. The boy kept his head down, making sure that the man wouldn’t notice him if he looked back. He popped out his earbuds and pulled out the mp3 player as he walked, turning it off and allowing the noise of the night to reach his sensitive ears. The man was walking quickly, as if he had somewhere to go, so when he stopped in front of an apartment building, the boy’s eyes narrowed. 

_ All that rush, all that anger, just to get home… I hope it was worth it.  _

The man opened the main door, with the boy following behind a couple holding hands. The man walked to the elevator and hit the button to go up; his shadow took the stairs and was at the next landing to see that the elevator was still going up. He took more time on the stairs this time, making it up to the third floor as the man stalked down the hall, elevator doors sliding shut behind him. The boy waited, hardly noticeable in the darker stairwell, as his quarry turned the corner before following. 

It was the work of a moment to see which door the man went into, and another to pick the lock. This was the tricky part of the whole thing for the boy, but luckily he saw that the welcome mat had the word printed on it; with a fiendish grin, he slipped into the small apartment. As the boy passed a small mirror set into a cupboard, he glanced over, seeing a flash of red, despite the fact that the glass was otherwise empty. 

The man had gone into the small bedroom and was in the process of taking off his shoes to get ready for bed or otherwise. He whipped his head up, shock and anger fighting for position on his face.

“Who the hell are you?!” he snapped. 

_ That’s the last straw, _ the boy thought, eyes narrowing. 

“Funny, I thought you’d remember me.”

“Why would I remember--wait. You’re that kid.” The man grew angry. “What are you doing in my apartment?!” He stood, fists clenched. 

The boy tilted his head, an expression of innocence coming over his face. “What wouldn’t I be doing?”

“You little brat, get out of here before I make you!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

The man swung a fist at the boy, who just leaned to one side and let him hit the wall next to him. His face crumpled with pain before it twisted with rage and he lunged at the boy in front of him. An impossibly fast dodge back and to the side, and the man was going past the boy, who caught the back of his collar with one hand, causing the man to choke for a second as his forward impetuous garrotted him. He fell to the floor, gasping for a moment before he felt a sharp pain in his neck on the side. 

He screamed and tried to pull away, but a strong grip on his arms and the pain in his neck kept him from moving. There was also a knee in the small of his back, forcing him to the floor. The man gasped, crying out again as the boy on his back sank his teeth further into his neck. 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?!” He screamed. 

“Doing what I’m supposed to do. Or do vampires not feed on the living?”

The man tried to twist his neck for a moment, a lance of pain going through him as he tried to see his attacker. Though the boy had let go, it still felt that there were teeth clamped in his neck. He writhed hard enough to throw the boy off, and the kid--no, he was more of a young man--rolled upright and stood unperturbed as the man scrambled to his feet, a hand over the bite in his neck. 

The vampire’s hard red eyes flicked to the man’s neck, then his face as they faded back to a bright green. 

“Consider yourself lucky. If I was a normal human being, a bite like that would have likely gotten very badly infected, and its location would have probably killed you painfully.” 

“Lucky?  _ Lucky?  _ Some monster follows me home and takes a chunk out of my neck, and I’m lucky?” 

“Under the circumstances, yes. I could have killed or turned you instead of merely draining a few years off your lifespan.”

“You  _ drained life out of me? _ What kind of psycho are you?”

“As I said.” The vampire’s eyes hardened, flickering red again. “I could have killed or turned you.”

“I’d rather be a vampire than have a massive bite on my neck!”

“Really?” The creature across from him whispered. “To continue, to endure, to leave all those you love in graves behind you? This is what you would rather have, a never ending funeral that you cannot stop or slow, no matter how much you try?” 

“N-no…” The man’s face was slack as he realized what the vampire was saying. 

“And lastly…” A small smirk heralded the vampire’s mood change as he walked past the man to the door of the apartment. “I’m old enough to be your great-grandfather, so watch who you call a  _ kid _ next time.” 

“Wait,  _ what? _ ” the man yelped as the vampire swung the door closed behind him. 

An hour later and halfway across town, the vampire glanced up from his mp3 player to see a familiar scarred face. 

“Hello, Wolf.” 

“Hey, Francy. What was with all that playing with your food?” she was grinning widely. 

“You saw?”

“Saw you put the existential fear of God into him, yeah. What was that about?”

“He irritated me.” 

“Called Mr. I’m-A-Hundred-And-Twenty-Six-Years-Old a kid and got a bite out of his neck for it! Oh, the humanity!” she was laughing now, and the vampire couldn’t help but laugh with her. 

He knew he shouldn’t get close to anyone. He knew it would hurt more. But with Wolf, he couldn’t help it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Francy is susceptible to mood swings, just a little bit, but he also wanted to see that guy's face fall off


End file.
